A Change of Fate
by Blizzard261013
Summary: Merida thought her fate had changed. She could now live the life she wanted. Free and single. But when a stranger from a new clan comes to Dunbroch to win her hand her life is turned upside down. Can she still take fate into her own hands? Will she be able to win her freedom once more? Not good at summaries. Please read! Rated T for violence.


**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: **** I love Disney movies even at the age I am now. This made me think about what happened after each ones happily ever after. Could things really go so smoothly? Probably not. I decided to make my own story with more twists and not so happily ever after. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Intro**

Merida thought her fate had changed. She could now live the life she wanted. Free and single. But when a stranger from a new clan comes to Dunbroch to win her hand her life is turned upside down. Can she still take fate into her own hands? Will she be able to win her freedom once more?

**Chapter 1**

Merida ran a brush smoothly all along Angus's silky mane. They just came back from a long and tiring ride through the forest which left them both sweaty and tired. Merida smiled at her horse who was gobbling up big mouth full's of hay. The ride had obviously made him hungry too. Merida gave a contempt sigh. Everything was right in her world again. She had her freedom and could do whatever she wished. Even her mother had become more lenient after the whole "sorry I turned you into a bear incident". The thought gave her a little snort laugh. Looking back now it was a pretty funny situation

Merida gave Angus a kiss on the nose before closing his stall door. Slowly she walked her way back to the castle where the late afternoon sun cast spectacular red rays on the west side. It almost looked like the castle was on fire. Merida couldn't wait to go inside and take a nice long bath before jumping into bed. The castle door beckoned to her as she climbed up the stone steps, but before she could open them a voice called her from behind. With a small groan she turned to find her mother waving at her.

"Hello my dear. Did you have a nice ride?" Her mother said while giving her a quick hug.

Merida hugged her mom back. "Yes I did. Angus and I went fishing near the creek."

Her mom smiled. "That explains why you didn't come home for dinner."

Merida returned her mom's smile. They had an understanding now and their relationship was better than ever. However, there was a strange glint in her mother's eyes that told Merida that something else was on her mind.

"What's wrong mum?" Merida asked with concern in her voice.

The queen gave a small sight. "Oh it's nothing big lass. Only political business."

Merida nudged her mother's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me mum. I am the princess after all. It is important for me to know what is happening in my kingdom. " Merida said in her best regal voice which only made her mom laugh harder.

"Fine then. There is a new clan that formed not too far West of here. They want to see us. They want to be part of our kingdom "

Merida nodded. "Do you want them to be?"

Her mother thought for a while before answering. She took Merida's hands between her own. "My dear there is something you must know."

Merida instantly went cold. She knew bad news was coming.

"Merida, the kingdom is running out of food. The farms can't produce enough to feed every mouth. The Lord of this new clan is willing to help us by sending extra. I fear we have no choice, but to agree to let them be part of the kingdom. "

Merida went silent. She never knew her kingdom was in so much trouble. She also knew that if this new clan gave them food then they would be in their debt. The new clan could ask them for anything. They would be vulnerable. Merida shook her head as if to shake out the negative thoughts. By her mother's worried face Merida knew she was thinking the same thing. She gave her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry mom. Everything will be alright. When will the new clan leader arrive?"

"He will be here tomorrow at dawn and unfortunately Merida I need you to be present."

Merida felt her stomach give a small flip. She hated court politics. She hated the boring nonsense that all the lords and ladies went on about. However, seeing the fear of the unknown in her mother's eyes she knew she could not let her mother down. She gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Of course I will be there mom"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Merida fiddled with her midnight blue satin dress that was way too tight for her liking. She was seated on one of three wooden thrones that was placed on the end of the great hall. Next to her, her father and mother looked on anxiously. They were all staring at the big oak doors that will soon open to reveal the new clan leader. Tension was thick in the air, so thick her father's sword couldn't even cut straight through. The silence seemed to go on for hours before it was broken by the creaking sound of the oak doors opening.

Merida took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was it. The moment of truth. Merida lifted her gaze in order to see the tall dark figure walking into the room. It took all of her strength not to let her mouth hang open and gawk at the stranger. He was gorgeous. The new lord walk into the room as if he owned it. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in black armor made of the finest leather which showed every inch of his toned body. A long black cape trailed behind him as he walked. Merida's gaze followed him until he was in the centre of the great hall where he stopped and gave a low bow.

"Mighty King Fergus of DunBroch, I am honored to be in your presence. " The new lord said with a voice of liquid velvet.

Merida saw her father give the young lord a respective nod. "We welcome you. Please tell us your name."

"My name is lord Braden Falconer. My clan is not far west from here near the dark sea."

"The dark sea? That is a dangerous place to live." The queen said, but Merida did not know whether her mother sounded impressed or suspicious.

Lord Falconer gave her mother a smile that would make any maiden faint with desire before answering. "We are a brave people my queen. And from the stories I hear we are not unlike DunBroch." His eyes instantly traveled to Merida pinning her with his dark eyes. Merida started to fiddle with her hair, wishing for the first time in her life that she had rather pinned it back.

Her mother merely stared at him with an expressionless face. Obviously his charms and looks had no effect on her. "Lord Falconer pardon my bluntness, but what are your intentions for coming here?"

The young lord gave a small laugh. "As stated in my letters, we wish to join your magnificent kingdom. My clan is growing and we want to become more than we are now. Joining your kingdom will be a great honor."

Her father nodded at his words. "And what could your clan possibly offer us?"

"Our clan is rich in resources. Iron ores, gold, food."

He said the last word slowly as if he already knew that it would be the selling point. Merida didn't need to look at her mother to know that she was fuming with anger. This man was more slippery than an eel and unfortunately DunBroch's only saving grace.

King Fergus gave a defeated sigh. "If we make you part of our kingdom how would we know you won't want more from us?"

Braden gave a seductive grin. "I guess you just have to trust us. You have our oath."

The king and queen looked at each other. A silent conversation passing through them. Finally the king took his queens hand reassuringly before speaking. "Very well, you may be part of our kingdom. However lad listen clearly to me. If you ever break our agreement or make an attempt to take over my kingdom I will personally slay you were you stand."

Braden gave a low bow before the king. "We thank you my king and I fully understand."

He then turned around and started to walk away, but halfway to the door he hesitated. "I almost forgot. I wish to ask for something ells as well."

The king and queen went stiff at his words. Merida almost fell out of her chair. What else could he possibly want?

When no one answered Braden simply continued. "I wish to compete for the princesses hand in marriage."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. R&R**

**~Blizard**


End file.
